The Lustful Homunculis Feelings
by Kyoma Zanki
Summary: Edward is kidnapped and taken to the home of Lust the Homunculus. Edward is alert at first but it may not all be what he thought it to be. Contains Sexual Content, some language. Lust isn't entirely in character.


Authors Note: I've been in the fanfiction writing business for a while now and decided to start posting here. This is first one on here but is one of my latest ones, I'll be uploading older ones whenever I can get to it.

-Setting: 5th Laboratory-

"It looks like the Fullmetal Pipsqueak is out cold, Lust." Envy stated. "And the place is coming down, we should hurry and get him out of here for Father's plan." Lust said. "Yeah, I'll take him out to those military guys." Envy said, reaching down to pick him up. "No." Lust said. Envy stopped and looked at Lust, confused. "I have a better idea, give him to me." She said. Envy picked up Edward and placed him in the arms of Lust. "Where are you taking him?" Envy asked. "Somewhere special." Lust stated before disappearing into the night, the blonde young man in her arms.

-Setting: Unknown-

Edwards eyes fluttered open. "Oh man, I've got such a headache." He said aloud, sitting up from a laying down position. "Huh, where am I?" Ed asked, looking around at the unfamiliar setting. He was in a large, probably queen sized bed, covered in dark red silk sheets. The window, which was open to let just a little sunlight into the room, had black drapes. The rug was a mixture of purple and red. "What the hell?" Ed asked, getting out of the bed. It was then that he noticed he was stripped down to only his boxers. "Why am I half naked?!" He shouted. "Oh you're awake."

Ed looked to the door on the left side of the room. He saw a tall, slender woman standing in the doorway, wearing a long black dress. Ed noted that she was quite pale, and her lips wore black lipstick. His eyes were than distracted by something else. His eyes travelled down to her bosom. Lust took notice of this and chuckled. "Do you like what you see, Fullmetal Alchemist?" She asked. Edward seemed to snap back into reality, as he got very defensive. "Hey, don't go making assumptions lady! I'm no pervert!" Ed yelled. Lust chuckled lightly. "Of course you aren't." She said, walking closer. Ed backed away. "What's your name, lady?" He asked. "My name is Lust." Lust answered.

"Lust. Wait, now I remember! You attacked me and Alphonse, along with someone else!" Ed yelled. Lust chuckled again. "I'm flattered that you remembered, Fullmetal." She spoke. "Where is he?! Where's Alphonse?!" Ed asked, his voice loud and angry. "Don't worry about him, we gave him back to your protectors." Lust explained. "Why am I here, and where is here?" Ed asked. "You're at my house, and I brought you here to ensure you would be around when we start our plans." Lust explained. "Plans? What plans?!" Edward asked. "It's none of your business right now." Lust stated, turning away from the short blonde young man.

"I'll go make you something to eat, you're hungry, aren't you?" Lust asked, walking out the door and closing it behind her. "What have I gotten myself into?" Edward asked himself. He laid back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. 'She is really pretty, though.' Ed thought. 'This might not be so bad after all.' He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. Thoughts of Lust keep making their way into his thought process. Edward put his hands on either side of his head and rubbed furiously. 'Why can't I stop thinking about her?!' He thought. Then Ed sat up again. "I need to find some clothes, it's cold in here." Edward stated, finally realizing the rooms temperature. He rummaged through a closet that was next to the door and found his clothes.

He put on his black leather pants and top. "Where's my coat?" He asked aloud. "Oh that got lost in the rubble of the 5th Laboratory." Lust stated, appearing from the doorway. Ed jumped back, being taken by surprise at her sudden appearance. Ed then let out a sigh. "You could knock before entering ya know!" Ed yelled. "It's my house, why should I have to do that?" Lust asked. "Unless.. you were going to do something naughty." She said, playfully. Edward was confused at the statement for a moment, but went red as he realized what she meant. "I-I would never do such a thing!" He yelled. Lust laughed. "Of course you wouldn't." She said.

Edward then noticed the food that was in her hands. "Is that for-" He began, before being interuppted by a spoon that intruded his mouth, some of the soup being forced down his throat. Ed quickly swallowed the grub. "Hey, you could have warned me!" Ed yelled. "Here you go, hope you enjoy it." Lust said, giving the bowl of soup to Ed before leaving the room again. 'Wow, for an enemy, she sure is being quite nice to me.' Ed thought. 'No! It's probably just some dirty trick! She's just playing me for a fool!' His mind fought back. 'She probably even poisoned the food to!' Ed thought, leaving the bowl of soup on the bedside table. He laid back down on the bed, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

An hour later, Lust went back into Edwards room. "Are you do- oh.." She said, noticing that the young blonde was asleep. Lust noticed the untouched bowl of soup on the bedside table. 'Why didn't he eat it?' She thought. 'I hope he doesn't think i'm trying to poison him.' She watched the sleeping blonde man. 'He's so... cute when he's asleep.' She thought. Lust brushed away some extra strands of hair on his face. She smiled lightly at Ed. 'How can I have these feelings for him, when I'm a homunculus?' Lust asked herself. She pulled the chair from the desk next to the bed and sat, watching Edward in his peaceful sleep.

Edwards eyes fluttered open, to the now somewhat familiar surroundings. Ed realized there was some other presence in the room and shot straight out of bed. He noticed that Lust was sitting in a chair, next to the bed, asleep. 'Oh, it's just her.' Ed thought. 'Wait, why in the hell was she watching me sleep?!' His mind shouted. "Don't tell me she.. tried killing me in my sleep or something." Ed whispered to himself. 'No, she was acting to nice earlier, and she needs me alive for these plans, so she wouldn't try killing me.' Ed thought. Edward walked around the bed to stand next to Lust. 'I could kill her right now, and escape from this place.' Ed thought. He raised his Automail arm and used alchemy to make the blade. 'Here goes...' Ed placed the blade at her throat.

'Fuck, I can't do it!' Ed thought, pulling his hand away and making the blade disappear. He stared at the sleeping figure of Lust. 'I'll just stay here and stick it out, I guess.' He thought. 'I guess I could explore the house a little.' Eds mind stated. Ed left the room, his mind set on adventuring the house.

Lust awoke, immediately noting that Ed was gone. "Oh no, tell me he didn't leave!" She whispered. Lust walked out of the door in a hurry. She heard a noise coming from her room. 'Could he...?' Lust thought, making her way to her room, which was down the hall from Edwards. She stood outside the doorway and listened in. "Wow, her room is huge!" Ed excalimed. "And her bed, it's big enough to fit at least four Major Armstrongs!" He said. Lust walked into the room. "You like it?" She asked. Ed jumped, but immediately calmed down. "M-maybe." Ed stuttered. "You don't have to lie, I heard everything you just said." Lust stated. "Fine, yes, I like your room." Ed sighed.

Lust chuckled again. "Do you happen to know the time?" She asked. "Uh, no, why?" Ed asked. "I think it's time for supper, since you didn't eat lunch." Lust stated. "Come down to the kitchen with me." She commanded. Ed followed the homunculus woman, keeping a small distance between them. Minutes later, they were in one of the biggest kitchens he'd ever seen. "Why is everything here so big?" Ed asked. "Because i'm a woman who likes big things." Lust explained. She told Ed to sit at the small table, obviously meant for two, while she went to make the food. Ed took in the rest of his surroundings. "Hmm, all in all, it seems like a regular persons house, just bigger." He noted.

A moment later, Lust came back with food for the both of them. They ate in silence in the beginning, but then Ed decided to start up a conversation. "Why, exactly, did you bring only me here? With you being the only other person?" He asked. "Well, if we just set you free, it would cause a lot of problems with our plans." Lust answered. "What kind of plans?" Ed asked, trying to squeeze information out of her. "You'll find out in due time." Lust answered, resting her cheek in her hand. "And now I have a question for you." She said. Ed looked at her suspicously. "Oh yeah? What's the question?" The blonde asked.

"Do you find that girl attractive?" Lust asked. "Girl? Do you mean Winry?" Edward asked. "Yeah, her." Lust answered. "No, she's just my mechanic and childhood friend. No further relations." Ed answered. "Why do you want to know?" He asked. Lust sighed. 'I guess I should just tell him, and hope he has the same feelings.' "Ed, I have something to tell you." Lust said. 'Ed? She started calling me by my actual name now?' Edward thought. "Oh yeah, and what would that be?" He asked. "Edward, I think that... I'm in... love with you." Lust stated, a blush coming onto her face. "W-what?!" Ed shouted, standing up from his seat, eyes wide with shock. "Did I offend you?" Lust asked, worry in her eyes.

Without a word, Edward stormed off to his room. "Ed!" Lust shouted after him. But Ed was already in his room, her voice out of earshot. 'How could she just straight up confess like that? We've only known each other for a couple of hours!' He thought to himself. 'But then again, I have some sort of feelings for her too. Should I go back and tell her? No, it can wait, I'll go back to sleep.' With that, Edward laid on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Lust sat at the table, reviewing everything. "Could it be that he doesn't share these feelings?" She asked herself. "Fine, then I'll show him how it is to be treated like a dog." Lust growled. She stood from the table and made her way to her own room. "Tomorrow, he's in for a rude awakening."

-The Following Morning-

Ed awoke to the sound of someone banging on the door. "Wake up you insolent brat!" He heard from the other side. 'Oh shit, is it Lust?' Ed thought aloud. "I'm up." Edward called. "Come and get your breakfast." Lust commanded. 'Something's different. Yesterday, she seemed happy and polite, but today her voice is cold.' Edward thought. 'It's probably because of you totally ignoring her feelings bro.' A little angel Ed, who sat on his right shoulder said. 'Yeah you're probably right.' Ed spoke to the little him. Then another, devil Ed, appeared on his left shoulder. 'Ha, quit fooling yourself, she's only trying to soften you up for their big plan!' It said. 'Yeah. Yeah! You're absoultely right, devil me!' Ed said.

Edward left his room and went to the kitchen. He saw a single bowl of what looked like a mixture of barf and cereal. "What the hell is this? Lust, where are you?" Ed called. He heard no answer. "Lust?!" He called again. Still no answer. 'I must've pissed her off or made her depressed or something.' Edward thought. Then he saw the voluptuous beauty walk into the room. "Lust, what is this... contraption?" Edward asked. "It's your breakfast, Fullmetal Brat." Lust spat. Edward flinched at the tone of her voice. He really hated her acting like this towards him. "Hey, listen, I'm sorry for last night." Edward confessed. This seemed to catch Lusts' attention. "I mean, it was just so sudden and I didn't know what to say." He tried explaining. Lusts' facial expression seemed to turn sad for an instant before her angered facade took over.

"Do you really think I'll believe that pathetic excuse? Ha!" Lust yelled. "Take your food to your room and eat there. And if I find that you don't eat it, bad things will happen to you, Brat." Lust cautioned. Not wanting to anger Lust further, Edward did as was told and took the slop up to his room. "God dammit!" He shouted, kicking the door shut. 'She'll never accept my apology, which means I can never tell her how I feel!' Ed shouted in his head. He felt a stream of warmth begin to flow from his eyes. 'Why? Why did I have to do this to the woman I fell in love with?'

Lust sat in the kitchen, staring off into space. 'Was he being sincere? Did he actually want to apologize for that, or was he just trying to get me to stop acting like this?' She thought. 'I honestly hate myself for doing this, but he needs to learn not to trample over a womans feelings, even if she is a Homunculus.' Lust stood from her chair and stared at the door to Edwards room. 'Should I go in there and apologize for my rude behavior?' She took a couple of steps forward, but withdrew. 'I'll wait for supper. That will give us both time to think things through.'

Ed laid in his bed, his food still untouched. 'I have to tell her how I feel.' He thought. His angel popped up again. 'Go on, Ed, you can do it.' He said to him. 'But Angel Me, what am I supposed to say? She's very angry and she won't listen to anything I tell her.' Ed asked. 'Trust me, it'll all work out if you wait for the right time.' His imaginary angel said. 'Thanks, Angel.' Edward said. 'But I should probably stop doing this, it's making me look kinda crazy.' The Angel Ed nodded his head. 'Good luck, Ed.' The angel disappeared. 'Tonight, at supper, I'll tell her how I really feel.' Ed laid back on the bed and allowed his body to sleep.

-Supper Time-

Edward was awoken by some knocks on the door. "Edward, it's time for supper." He heard Lust call. 'Her voice doesn't sound full of rage anymore, maybe this is a sign.' Edward thought, springing straight out of bed. "I'm coming!" Edward exclaimed, running to the door. He quickly opened it and walked to sit himself in the kitchen. Lust had already prepared the food and was sitting across from him. Ed noticed the look in her eye from the night before was back. 'This is perfect!' They both thought.

The two ate in silence, while maintaining eye contact the entire time. Ed was the first one done, and he pushed his plate aside, watching Lust eat her food. Moments later, Lust was done, and the two sat in silence, staring at each other. "I have something to tell you." They said, simultaneously. "Ah, you first." They said again. "Okay, you go first Ed, then I'll say." Lust was able to say. "Okay, well, Lust." Ed started, clearing his throat. "I'm sincerely sorry about last night, I didn't mean to just brush your feelings aside like that, it was an assholeish move for me and I'd like to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything." Ed explained. "Okay, now it's your turn." Lust, after taking in everything Ed had said, began to speak. "Well, first off, I want to apologize for the way I acted towards you. It was completely uncalled for. And, secondly, I would like to know if you have the same feelings for me as well."

Edward blushed lightly and looked off to the side, a bit embarassed with what he was about to say. "The truth is, Lust, in the very short time we've been together, I fell in love with you as well." Ed confessed. A genuine smile blessed Lusts face as she heard this confession. "Edward.." She breathed as she leaned over the table. Edward also leaned forward. Their lips met over the middle of the table, locking them into a kiss. 'Her lips are so moist and soft.' Edward thought as he leaned in more, trying to deepen the kiss. He felt Lusts tongue brush across his closed lips. Ed took this as a hint to open his mouth to allow Lust access. She slid her tongue into Eds' mouth, exploring his moist cavern.

Ed, not wanting to be the one to be dominated, fought back Lusts tongue with his own. 'Hm, he doesn't seem to be the submissive type.' Lust thought. Ed had won the tongue war and gained access to Lusts mouth. 'It kinda tastes like a very sweet honey.' Edward thought, his mind half on food and half on Lust. The two pulled away, finding the need to breathe. Edward came around the table and made lust lean back upon it. Lust felt the table push against her butt. 'Oh my, he seems to want to get right to it.' Edward had already began to kiss her again. He started to trail kisses down her neck. Lust leaned her head back to give Ed more access to the creamy area of flesh. Ed bit down teasingly, pinched the skin with his teeth and then rubbed away the mark with his tongue. A sexy purr escaped Lusts mouth, which sent shivers down Ed's spine.

Lust, wanting to be the dominant one, reached her hands up Edwards shirt, removing the cloth. She pinched and pulled on the blondes nubs, making them hard. Edward moaned with every action. Lust decided to push her dominance further and began to grind her hips against his. She wasn't much surprised to find that Ed was already well aroused. Ed slid his hand down Lusts body, reaching the bottom of her dress, and pulling it up to her thighs. From here, he pushed aside the thin line of her panties, covering her special area. Ed inserted a single finger from his automail hand.

This caused Lust to gasp in immense pleasure. His cold, metallic finger was like ecstasy inside of her. She gripped his shoulders as Edward inserted yet another finger into her, moving them in a scissoring motion. "Ed, I never knew you were the dominate type when it came to a woman like me." Lust moaned. Edward just chuckled at this statement, removing his fingers. "It's your turn to please me, Lust." Ed stated. Lust smirked at his confidence and got down on her knees, pulling the blondes pants and boxers down with her, releasing the blondes hard member from it's constraints. "My, my, you're quite big for someone your age." She purred. Lust wrapped her hand around Edwards hard member and began to stroke it lightly.

Ed moaned breathily as this action continued and she began to use her other hand. "Use your mouth." Ed commanded. Lust did as was told, removing her hands and placing her lush lips at the tip of Ed's twitching length. She slowly slid the tip into her mouth, stopping before she got to the shaft. "L-Lust, quit teasing me!" Edward panted. Lust got a playful look in her eye as she licked the tip of his cock, allowing no other part of it the same treatment. She brought her tongue to the underside, causing Ed's cock to twitch uncontrollably. "Lust, I think i'm going to cum soon."

Lust immediately pulled away. Ed let out an unsatisfied sigh. "Why'd you stop so soon?" Ed asked as Lust stood back on her feet. "I don't want you cumming so soon, do I?" Lust purred. She completely removed her dress, standing completely naked in front of Edward. Ed found his eyes stuck on her breasts as she leaned back against the table, the top pushing into her butt again. Lust yet again massaged Edwards cock teasingly, enjoying the moans she got out of him. But she found that Edward was just about done with foreplay. Ed had Lust lean back a bit.

His flesh arm rested against her back to keep her at the angle and his automail held her hips still. But the feeling of his hands was the last thing on her mind as she felt Edward push into her slowly. Her mind became filled with the sensation of each inch pushing further and further inside of her, conjoining their bodies. It was a sensation she craved since the 5th Laboratory.

Ed's breathing was steady and his movements well controlled as he began to lavish Lusts body in pleasurable vibrations. His thrusts were shallow and slow but more than made up for it by bowing his head slightly. Eds lips and tongue found one nipple and the blonde took his time as he explored the scrumptious area. Shockwaves of pleasure ran through Lusts body. Her hands made her way up to the blondes neck, where one held onto the shoulder for support and the other entangled into Edwards blonde locks. She was absorbed in the acts that Edward was prefoming on her, investing every breath and every heartbeat in the ecstasy flowing through her body.

Lust teasingly tightened her muscles to tighten further on Ed as he rolled his hips. She was rewarded with a deep groan being torn from his throat. Ed quickened his pace, biting on the nipple he was currently favoring. Lust purred in pure ecstasy as the sensations of pleasure and slight pain travelled through her. She pulled lightly at the blondes hair, telling him that she wanted more. Edward chuckled softly as he moved his mouth back up to her neck where he alternated between biting, sucking and massaging with his tongue.

Suddenly, Lust felt Eds automail arm leave her hip, slide across the smooth skin of her inner thigh before the hand found it's mark. She gasped out loud as the thumb of the hand poked at her clitoris. The contrast of the bloodless steel pressing against her overheated sex was an amazing stimulus, but got better as he made small, gentle circles with it. Lust could feel that she was getting close. She could feel that Ed was coming close as well, due to his uneven breathing and little moans escaping his throat.

"Edward, let's cum together!" She panted heavily. Edward only grunted in response. Lust finally let loose, screaming Edwards name at the top of her lungs. The feeling of Lust cumming onto him sent Ed over the edge as well, moaning Lusts name as he came inside her. She could barely hear the coarse groan against her neck as she rode him on her final moments of her high.

Ed felt high breathing begin to slow. His body hummed with overstimulation and exhaustion. Ed pulled out of Lust, and they both began to recloth themselves. Once they were both completely dressed again, they engaged in another liplock. "You know something.." Edward said, as they pulled away from each other. "I don't mind staying here with you." He finished. Lust had a sad look on her face. "Edward, I have something to tell you, about the plans." Edward looked at her, confused. "What is it?" "Well, Father is going to kill you and Alphonse to gain immortality and absorb god." Lust explained. "And since I fell in love with you, I don't want this to happen to you, so you are free to leave."

Ed stared at her shocked. But then had a confident look on his face. "Lust, I want you to come with me." Edward stated. It was Lusts turn to be shocked now. "But Ed, father, he'll just-" She started before Edward interupted her with a kiss. He pulled away and said, "I'll protect you, my love. I won't let anyone hurt you!" Lust stared at him with a shocked look but then smiled. "Oh, Ed... I'll go with you." She said. "Lust, I love you." Edward stated. "I love you too, Edward."


End file.
